All games generally require the use of at least one of the five ordinary senses. Sight is used in most games. Hearing is used in some musical games. Touch has also been used on occasion. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 1,877,643 (Brown) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,374 (Skinner). One game has combined the use of smell and sight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,585 (Goldwasser). Another game has attempted to combine the use of hearing and sight to teach a foreign language. U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,025 (Schmieder).
As far as is known, a game has not been designed which utilizes what is sometimes referred to as the "sixth sense," or extrasensory perception/ESP. Additionally, no game is known which is based on the use of a combination of three or more senses for testing sensual acuity and for maneuvering an icon around a game board.
There is a need for a game based on sensory acuity which is enjoyable for people of all ages, which can be played without the use of expensive or specialized accessories, and which is adaptable both for educational and leisure purposes.